Peter Pan gets hooked
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: Peter grows up bodily but not mentally and then he starts to notice other changes like that weird tingling in his stomach when he sees Hook... content rated M
1. Chapter 1

OK so today I was in a real mood to write something but didn't know what, I looked through my note book and found notes I made long ago for Peter Pan if he was a bit older and the whole film more perverted….Just so you know I didn't watch the cartoon or read the book I only watched the film with Jason Isaacs in it and that's why I like captain Hook and want some naughty action for him xD

(This chapter was beta read by SilkenRoseDreams and reposted without my spelling mistakes :D)

* * *

><p>Peter Pan gets hooked<p>

Peter Pan was once again, like so many times before, outside the fatal window. He never had a feeling for time, so he never had the feeling that time passed him by, but it's in the nature of the world that everything changes. Peter didn't have the feeling for time, but ever since Wendy left, he watched things change. He came back over and over again to the window where he first saw her, and now wished he could get a glimpse of her. Every so often, he did, and every time it shocked him how things change while he still stayed the same.

The first time he came after she left he didn't see her. The next time he saw her, Peter noticed she was slightly taller, and after that no one was home but he did notice that all the toys were gone and instead there were books. Then he saw an adult woman that looked like Wendy. The next time he saw the adult Wendy with a little boy, and now he was looking at and empty room with boxes here and there that were waiting to be carried away into the new home somewhere Peter didn't know.

He didn't want to admit to himself, but he was lonely. Wendy was a great friend to have around, but it wasn't only her he was missing. When she decided to leave, she selfishly decided to take all his lost boys with her, and now he had no one.

No more flying together, no more playing in the dead man tree, no more hide and seek in the clouds, no more attaching the pirates, no more family, it was all never to be again.

He opened the window and decided to have one last look around the room. There was no point in coming back here when there were no more chances to get a glimpse of Wendy and the new changes that had no doubt occurred to her. He looked around. The color on the walls was faded, the wooden floor looked old and used, and dust had started to settle on any surface it could.

Peter woke from his reverie and jumped when he saw someone standing in the corner looking back at him. A moment later, though, he saw that what he was looking at was a big old mirror. He knew that mirrors reflected the person standing in front of them, but that couldn't be him, could it?

Instead of the little strawberry haired boy, there was a teenager, taller, with auburn hair, and instead of the child face there was an almost adult one. He looked and looked but he didn't change to the image he remembered. Did really that much time pass? It definitely did judging by what he saw with Wendy, but he shouldn't have changed; he was the boy that never grows up.

Peter sat in front of the mirror the whole night, and only when the first rays of light streamed into the room did he get up and leave. At the window, he turned around, thinking to himself *Not only did you take my friends, now you've taken my childhood! I wasted it visiting you here, instead of staying in Neverland and holding on to it forever!*

He jumped out the window and flew away, deciding that maybe he didn't look like a child anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't act like one. A big grin plastered on his face, he decided to pay his '_friend_' Captain Hook a little visit, just for old times sake.


	2. Chapter 2

"Peter Pan the boy that never grows up, turned into a teenager, so what! That doesn't mean I have to be one, no one can make me do anything, I will be what I want to be, do what I want to do and no one can stop me!"

Peter was back to Neverland sitting in a tree thinking what he could do to prove he was the same old self. "Well nothing is more typical for me than defeating captain Hook! Well not completely killing him just showing him that he can't beat me" With a smile on his face Peter jumped off the tree and made his way through the clouds to the sea to fined the Jolly Roger.

He didn't have to look for long, it wasn't so hard to spot the only ship on the sea. He thought about staying in the clouds and think things over, like what the plan was, but since he never did that he decided against it. Flying straight down and then making a circle around the ship. Usually there would already be canon and gun fire at him but there wasn't any and that confused him.

Not letting that bring him out of focus of the task, he decided to check what was holding the pirates back. Landing on a mast, all the crew looked at him puzzled, still not doing anything.

"What you dirty old pirates have you forgotten how to fight or are you incapable to think for yourselves, better get your captain then, tell him I'm ready!"

With that Smee seemed to snap out of his trance and made his way to the cabin. Hook didn't look to annoyed with the interruption, what to Smee seemed a bit sad, since that good mood will definitely be ruined with the news "Captain we think Peter Pan is back"

"How can you think he is back? He is or he isn't, which is it?"

"Well captain there is a teenage boy on the deck that looks like he could be Peter Pan…"

Hook only looked at him suspiciously, thinking that his crew had maybe gone and became too friendly with the rum supply. He got up to have a look if there was someone there or were they having a group hallucination. Hook stepped out into the worm sun seeing everybody just standing not knowing what to do. He followed there gazes and came to see what really seemed to be a teenage Pan.

Peter got bored being only stared and at the moment he saw Hook and knew that Hook saw him, he made a dash towards him "What you old man, don't know how to use a sword anymore" pulling out his own sword he mad and attack, which Hook side stepped. Peter launched a few more times and made remarks, until Hook finally decided that this really was Pan, pulled his sword and engaged in a fight. Peter flew around, clashed their swords together and hovered inches out of Hooks grasp. At a weak moment, for Hook, Peter pushed him and Hook went over the side of the ship and into the water.

Peter laughed loudly and hid behind a cloud to watch Hook, climb out of water dripping wet, cursing and speaking profanities to show how angry he was. Hook only went into his cabin without a second glance to fined Pen. To Peter that wasn't enough, he wanted the Pirate to do every possible think to find him and have another fight, not just walk away without doing anything.

Peter wanted to play some more and with that in mined he decided to go try annoy Hook in his cabin. Peter flew down and hovered next to a window looking in to see where Hook was. It seemed he got it right on the first try. Hook stepped through a door and banged it shut. Mumbling something under his breath he threw off the hat into a corner. Then he slid off his coat and flung it on a chair, next came the scarf thing around his neck and button by button the wet shirt that was clinging to his body was dislodged.

Peter intended to barge into the room and rub in the defeat, but became intrigued when item by item fell off the body of his enemy. He couldn't make himself disrupt the performance, before he knew it he was watching a half naked Hook undoing his pants. Peter forgot how to blink, he could only stair and wait, when would finally the last piece of clothing fall. He couldn't breathe for a minute, but then realized that there was still something on Hook, but what was he waiting to see, what was he wanting to fined underneath those clothes? He looked Hooke over, there was a defined chest, long lean back, long strong legs and something underneath those shorts that Peter desperately wanted to see but didn't know why. His heart started to beat faster and jumping into his throat, any moment now...…..and then his heart fell and disappointment washed over him. Hook had stepped around a corner into a room that didn't have windows.

Peter stayed there for a while hoping that maybe Hook would come back, but soon gave up having the feeling that even if he did come back, Hook would probably not be walking around naked. Disappointed Peter went back to his hideout, trying desperately to get the images out of his head. In his opinion it wasn't healthy to think about an enemy so much without hating them in the process. Even if he tried so hard he couldn't hate the show that Captain Hook gave him unintentionally and somewhere in the back of his mined, subconsciously he was slightly hoping he would see it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was lying on his bed completely absorbed in his thoughts. That certainly wasn't his usually behavior but he couldn't care less. There was no one there to witness it and on the other hand he always did what he wanted to do and if he wanted to think he would think. And so he did. He was glad that no one was there and that no one could hear what he was thinking, because all his thoughts involved one thing. Hook.

Peter just couldn't wrap his mined around it. The evil, slimy, old, git of a pirate didn't seem to be so evil anymore and he certainly wasn't slimy and if you think about it Hook wasn't that old plus git was just a thing you say to bring a point across, that you don't like a person. That only left him with pirate and that he's a man. Peter knew that these pirates didn't plunder nor kill or rape people, the pirate ship was always in the bay and Hook was too big of a gentleman to do such barbaric things. Ok so maybe they did plunder, they had to get food any money somehow (or maybe they didn't, Peter just didn't know for sure) and maybe he killed a crew member here and there but they always seemed to come back somehow, at least Hook wasn't such a savage to rape people (even if Peter didn't know what rape meant he knew that it was bad). With that there was a voice in his head that said *_but you wouldn't mind if he would __**violate**__ you_* and that broth him to another problem. He didn't know what that meant, every time he thought about it his heart started to beat faster and adrenalin started to pump through his veins but he didn't know what his mined expected that Hook would do to _violate _him. It certainly couldn't mean fighting, they did that lots of times before, he did get excited with the fight but never like this never from just a mere thought did he get so worked up. That led Peter to think about the man part of the situation. What Peter knew is that men and women were suppose to get married, have babies, sleep in the same room, hug and other things but somehow he would much reader do those _other things_ with Hook. And again he just didn't know what those other things are.

This thinking just got him more and more confused but he was just unable to stop himself from thinking about it. He went through the topic many times, always thinking the same thing and never getting an answer. When he once again came to the point of thinking about Hook being a man, he thought about how Hook was physically the same as him, however he still wanted to see what he was hiding under those shorts. Coming to the conclusion that if he found out what was underneath those shorts, at least one of his questions would be answered.

Peter climbed out of the dead man tree and noticed that the sun was setting. *Aha this is the perfect time, he will probably change his clothes to go to bed* with that in mind he started a fast pace to the ship.

Before you know it Peter was at a window looking in and hoping that he didn't miss Hook undress himself. Waiting a few minutes that seemed like hours, Hook finally came and sat himself at his desk. Peter thought it would bother him that there was no disrobing going on but surprisingly it didn't. Peter just watched the man write, there was something memorizing in seeing the hands lead and glide the feather smoothly over the paper.

Peter didn't know how long he hovered there at the window, but the sky was now black with millions white dots everywhere. He braced himself and got his eyes more alert. Hooke had stud up and stretched lazily like a cat that woke up from a nap. He pulled off his coat and dropped it over the chare next to his hat. Peter could watch the man undo his shirt and see a lean back but then Hook disappeared into the room like the previous time. So once again Peter was disappointed and it wouldn't be the last time. It became somewhat a ritual for him to fly to the Jolly Roger, hover next to the window, wait for Hook, watch him write or walk around deep in thought and when it came the time for Hook to undress Peter always hoped, even though he knew it wouldn't happen that he could see something more than the naked chest or back.

This started to be all that Peter could do, think and concentrate on. The days were just too long and the precious moments just too short. One day he just couldn't wait for the night so he grabbed a large leaf of a tree and dipped it into a muddy puddle. He brought the leaf with its content to the ship waited to spot Hook then he dropped the leaf on to him. Hook, wet and dirty, made his way into his cabin, where Peter was already next to the window waiting for him, again only getting to see a naked back.

Peter somehow was disappointed but on the other hand he was happy that he got to see Hook before the night. When he was back in the safety of the jungle waiting for the night, he thought that maybe he could prank the captain or start a fight every so often, over the day so it wouldn't be so long till he got to spy on him at night.

And at sunset he once again made his way to the ship.

* * *

><p>Hey you, whoever is reading this…now that I finished the chapter and read it through I noticed that Peter is somewhat a pervert or peeping Tom with all the looking through the window that he's doing. Well when I started to writ, it didn't seem that way and somehow I thought he just doesn't know better and no one ever told him that it's inappropriate and let's face it if you had a chance to look at a naked HOT guy would you really let it pass by? Well I wouldn't….anyways it's just a story no harm done :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter had a plan that he would go and annoy Hook every so often. He thought of going one day and then not for 2 days and then again on the 4th day, of cores he would go every night to look through the window. But the thing is, he thought about it that way, but accomplished to do the opposed. Instead of every so often it became pretty much every day. One day he would go and spray water, the next he would start a fight and another day he would go and throw mushy fruits at Hook. At the end it always had the same result of Hook going to his cabin to change, closely followed by an undetected Peter.

That this went on Hooks nerves is an understatement. Hook was starting to fume out of his ears, there wasn't a single day that that brat Pan didn't do something to him and get away with it. He thought, now that Pan grew up there would be more serious fighting and tactic behind the attacks but no. Of cores Pan had to become even more childish and pull pranks even more often than he did before. Not to mention that Hook was starting to get low on his clothing supply. Smee hardly managed to clean his things at the fast rate they were getting dirty.

Captain Hook was on a lazy stroll around the ship thinking about the annoyance known as Peter pan. Walking around the back of the ship in peace, all the man were at the front repairing something. Hook of cores knew they were only pretending to do something, to avoid being yelled at for being lazy. He would be mad about it but on the other hand he knew there really wasn't anything else to do. So he continued his little walk and continued to think about everything and nothing. He was completely absorbed into his thoughts when a shout broth him out of them. He turned to the left 'and look what we have here, the annoyance itself.'

Peter was standing on the rim smiling widely with a sword in his hand. 'it seems it will be a fight and not a prank today' were Hooks thoughts "Seriously Pan, again? "

Peter looked at him a bit confused but let it pass "What are you afraid that you won't be able to survive this time?"

Hook "You wish, it seems you became less of a fret to me since you grown up, while I thought it would be the opposite"

Peter "I'll give you less of a fret!" with that he launched at Hook. They were doing the sword tango for quite a long time at one point they were standing at opposite end a few meters apart panting and getting their breaths.

Hook was wearing an angry look on his face "Pan! You seriously go on my nerves! You're not fighting your just out to destroy my cloths!"

Peter "WHAT?" peter didn't know what hook was talking about. When he mentioned clothes Peter had a slight heart attack thinking that maybe Hook found out about his nightly visits.

Hook "this is my 6th shirt you ruined in a week. Start fighting like a man and stop ripping my clothes" he grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged at it to emphasize the point.

Peter was confused but then looked at the shirt that Hook was holding and there it was. Hooks shirt had long cuts, rips, it was pretty much a rage of stripes. Peter took a long look, through all the rips there was a chest showing. Peter got a dark blush since this was the first time that he was looking at the flesh while the person knew he was there. Not wanting to let hook show his discomfort Peter fled the scene.

Hook just stood there completely confused "that much to becoming a man" and there was a slight feeling creeping up on the inside that there was more behind this than just childish pranks.

* * *

><p>Hey<p>

Well just wanted to let you know that this probably won't be and amazingly long story with 150 chapters an unbelievable story line, unbelievable new monsters and what not. I mentioned that I found notes about this story in my note book, well the first chapter came to be out of this note:

"Peter Pan has gone to visit Wendy so often that it was getting obvious he was changing getting taller" yeah out of that I made 600+ words.

Well it would be all great but it seems my ideas are starting to leave me. No worries I have a few more notes(2 notes , I don't want to end so fast) and what the end will probably look like. The only problem is that the chapters will be vary short if my muse doesn't stop being a female dog. And like I mentioned there won't be and amazing plot, in the future you can expect just a lot of perverted stuff and that's that. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Peter was angry. Angry at Hook, angry at the fight that happened a few days ago, angry at the trees, angry at the birds that won't seem to shut up, angry at the pirates, angry at the sea, angry at the clouds, angry at the jungle, angry at the world, but mostly he was angry at himself.

He couldn't believe he did what he did. Now Hook surely knew something was fishy, if only he wouldn't have fled. He should have just continued to fight and no one would have noticed anything, but NO he just had to run like a rabbit.

Peter thought about the fight and how he thought that Hook found out about Peter watching him. Going through those things and idea struck him. 'if Hook didn't know about me spaying on him maybe he didn't figure it out, maybe he still doesn't know! I just have to act like nothing happened and he will forget it did, push it away as and weird occurrence that will never repeat itself. Better go and fight him again before he gets a weird idea that he won by scaring me away.'

Hook really didn't put too much thought into the things that happened. How could he, he only knew that Pan looked at him funny than ran away. He did have a feeling that there is something behind this but then again it could be that Pan only remembered about something that he forgot and went to do that, or something. Hook just was happy that he had peace for the past few days and none of his clothes were destroyed. Of cores he knew this won't last long and he was just waiting for the brat to show himself. He only had to wait one more day and Pan was once again standing on a mast insulting him and challenging to a fight.

Hook like all the other times went for it. He thought about ignoring it, but then Pan would never leave and continue going on his nerves until he gave in. So why waste time and nerves when the outcome was always the same. And like all the other times they were clashing swords together and dancing around each other.

There was one thing that won't be the same as all the other times, the end of the fight.

Peter was comfortably fighting knowing that Hook didn't suspect anything. He was letting his guard down but not enough for Hook to win, he wasn't worrying about anything. They were close, very close, Peter could feel Hooks body heat radiating off of him, he could feel the puffs of air against his skin when Hook exhaled and sometimes they would touch when one or the other moved out of the way of an attack. Peter felt his heart beat faster, well it was already beating fast because of the exercise, but now it was completely out of control, a weird tingling feeling in his stomach started to build up but didn't stop there it seemed to leak down and ignite a fire a tingling an unexplained feeling between his legs.

Peter was completely shocked. He didn't know what was happening, a completely alien thing happening to him and right now at such an inappropriate moment, when he wanted to prove Hook nothing had changed this had to happen. Peter was getting foggy in his head unable to concentrate on the fight, he really didn't want to do it but didn't have another option. He for the 2nd time ran away without finishing a fight.

Hook like the last time was left there standing, not knowing what just occurred, he only knew that Pan got a shocked face stared at him tried to fight, failed miserably, then fled and that in a matter of seconds. First Hook was rooted to the ground but then he got angry

'How dare he leave me standing here like I wasn't worth fighting and that for the 2nd time. If he thinks I will let him get away with this he's sadly mistaking.' With that in mind Hook ordered the crew to get ready for going on land and look for Pan.

Peter was flying around not knowing what to do, the weird feeling still didn't pass and was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He's body was all sweaty from the fight and his body's betrayal, he decided to take a shower under the waterfall.

Peter decided that his cloths needed washing as well so he went under the water fully dressed. Seeing that the clothes were washed enough he pulled them off and flung them to the floor. When he was finally completely naked he discovered a new development to a certain part of his autonomy. His penis instead of hanging uninterested plain skin colored, it was standing at attention painfully hard and red. Peter looked at it confused, how can a part of his body changed so rapidly without him noticing. He stared at it for a few minutes puzzled, then with a slightly shaking hand, decided to explore it. Gently touching the head brining a slight shiver of delight to go through his body, this encouraged him to explore some more, tracing his length with his fingers making himself moan. Grasping his member he started to move his hand slowly up and down, unbelievable feelings were going through him making him speed up the movement of his hand. Right at the moment of his climax he heard a noise. He didn't know if he imagined it his senses were completely dysfunctional, because what just happened was too overwhelming.

Hook had the feeling that they searched the whole jungle and no trace of the brat. His men were tired and no help. Hook was at the end of his nerves first the brat now no luck and then his crew. Needing some time alone he wondered away. Noticing something on the ground he moved closer to the river. There he was. Peter Pan in all his naked glory standing under the water fall…..touching himself.

For the 2nd time that day Hook forgot how to move. There was something memorizing how Peters hand glided up and down the organ. Hook remembered that this was completely inappropriate he loudly cleared his through to get the attention of Pan and make him stop what he was doing. It didn't work so he repeated at the same moment as the white completion shot out of Pan. Peter turned around foggy eyed unfocused, confused. When the heavy lidded eyes landed on Hook the eyes went clear and widened unbelievably. The shock was clearly visible on Peters face. Peter only stared at Hook for a long moment but then it showed he was scared and before Hook could comment on that Peter fled.

Hook now knew that Pan didn't only look like a teenager but acted like one too but that didn't explain why Peter was frightened. Ashamed maybe embarrassed of getting caught but scared didn't make sense. Hook decided to not go after Peter, he needed to think this through and he was sure that Peter will probably come to him before he had it figured out.


	6. Chapter 6

Hook was thinking long and hard about the events. Well he thought that this was just a waste of time, thinking about the hormonal actions of a teenager but there really wasn't anything else to do. Before he was wondering why would Pan be scared of what he did, ashamed, embarrassed of getting caught but scared really didn't fit into the content. At the end Hook came to the conclusion that Peter didn't have any adult to guide and tell him about everything and now when something like this happened to him he probably didn't know what it was and that it was completely normal. The poor boy must be frightened out of his skull and there was no one to explain things to him.

Hook shuck his head, for a moment there he almost felt sorry for the flying brat. Deciding to forget that the thought crossed his mind 'actually forget that that day happened, you didn't see anything forget you felt sorry for the brat forget the nagging feeling to help and remember you're a pirate whose only sole purpose is to hunt the flying annoyance'.

Accomplishing to get himself into false security Hook went to his desk, to study the map of the island trying desperately to empty his head.

Peter was confused, scared, ashamed, embarrassed, terrified completely and utterly lost. Everything was getting out of hand first his thoughts, actions and now his body, the worst part being where Hook witnessed almost all of it. What if he was getting sick whit some disease that only adults get, what if he's dying without knowing it. 'It's all that stupid Wendi's fault! If I hadn't went to see her I wouldn't have grown up and wouldn't have this stupid problems' he was so frustrated whit all of this he wanted to cry, but boys don't cry and he didn't even if his vision was blurred from all the water in his eyes, but he didn't cry.

Peter decided to try and ask Hook if he knew what was wrong with him even if it killed him, well even if Hook kills him for asking. He really didn't have another choice. There was just one little problem. Peter was so afraid he couldn't even fly properly, and he didn't even think what or how he would ask, how can you ask about something you don't even know what it is. He was at the ship next to the familiar window seeing Hook sitting behind his desk. 'I will just go in and as if I can ask him something…yes just act like it's not bothering me, he didn't find out about my spying he doesn't know anything….but he did see me doing it OH no' Peter just wanted to chicken out at the last thought but it was a second to late. He had already been halfway into the room and was now spotted by Hook. Now he was stuck, whit no idea what to do. Luckily for him Hook took that familiar rout of starting a fight.

Peter was so relieved about the situation that he completely forgot that not everything was fine, that things did happen and what he was here for. Being encouraged with the familiar routine he gave into it and battled without a worry in the world.

There little dispute became a big physical fight that ended up with them rolling around the floor fighting each other with hands legs or anything that they could think of. Somehow Peter accomplished to get the upper hand with Hook underneath him. Hook of cores wouldn't allow that for long, preparing to kick Peter off or punch him off since his legs weren't a big help while his middle was being straddled. His hand was shaped into a fist ready to strike when a moan distracted him. Hook halted in his actions, hi didn't do anything to hurt Pan and cause pane, what was wrong with the boy. When noticing what was happening Hook was too shocked to continue the fight or do anything for the matter.

Peter was on Hook rocking and rolling his hips, eyes closed lost in the sensation, grinding the evident hardness into the warm soft body underneath him. Nothing existed around him just him moving making his body appreciate the actions.

Some would say that Hook was still too shocked to do anything but in reality, shock had long since disappeared. Now Hook only wanted to see where this would lead. He could strike and kill Pan without a problem but somehow he wasn't in a position to do that especially with the lacking will power to do it and he could do it any other time, this on the other hand doesn't happen every day.

Peter continued to buck and grind into Hook oblivious to where he was and just who was underneath him giving him such pleasure to rub against. He gave a few hard thrusts finishing and collapsing onto Hook breathing hard. Peters head was on Hooks chest but Hook knew that the teen had fallen asleep when his breathing evened out and his whole body relaxed.

Hook slipped out from underneath the boy leaving him on the hard floor preoccupied with pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do he had a situation in his lower regions but the problem was what caused the situation. Making another round of his pacing hoping the thing would solve itself, every so often looking to the peacefully slumbering cause of the problem.

Deciding that nothing else would help he went into his bathroom and took _matters into his own hand _and what capable and strong hands they were. Long strong strokes and within minutes he was shuddering with the hot completion. To his dismay Peter was still there, sleeping not knowing where he was or what was happening around him, nor the danger if one of the crew members came in.

Looking through the window, it was night, Hook decided to simply smuggle Peter out and pretend nothing happened. It was just much easier to ignore everything than deal with the problem and the consequences.

Now who was acting like a teenager?

* * *

><p>Hey you all<p>

Let me know what you think. This chapter was somehow hard for me to write I had the note (but changed it a lot throughout the writing process) about Peter humping Hook but nothing about how they got into the situation or how Peter got out of it with his life (and virginity) in tack. I did my best I hope you like it and for the people that don't like it: It's my story and I can do with it whatever I like MUAHAHA*chough-cough*…right….yep that's that bye (ˆ_ˆ)


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was happily shining on the clear blue sky, birds were singing and the rustling of trees could be heard from the light breeze that was sweeping over them. Peter awoke into this peaceful morning noticing that he was surrounded with trees. He wasn't use to waking up in the middle of nothing but then again he couldn't remember falling asleep either.

'Maybe that's why I had this weird, amazing dream. I must have worn myself out with thinking too much about being sick and everything and falling asleep without getting back to my tree. And because of thinking too much about talking to Hook I had this dream about him'

Just thinking about it and a dark blush creped onto Peters face 'Thank god it was only a dream if that actually would have happened I would have to buried myself alive and die, well not really, I wouldn't have to, Hook would do it from me and torture me before that! But WOW what a dream…..'

Peter could help himself but re-live the dream and the feeling of a soft but firm body against his and his member rubbing against a responsive hardness. Shaking his head too stop dreaming, but it was already to late, there was a bulge forming in his shorts. Deciding that he should do the same thing as the last time this happened he made his way to the waterfall. Going into the water with his clothes on washing away the dirt and whit evidence of last night.

Peter was blissfully oblivious while Hook had to deal with the knowledge of what happened. He could pretend and deny everything in front of everyone and non of his crew man ever notice anything, but when Hook was alone and it was the 3000 time that he walked the path from one side to the other, the thoughts came back. There was no escaping your own thoughts when you're along, the more you don't want to think about something the more you do.

'Why didn't you kill him'

Yes, why didn't he kill him? That was the most permanent question. Peter was completely at his mercy and what did he do? Carry him to safety. It boggled his mine that there was such an opportunity and he let it slip though his finger actually not just slip though his fingers, he particle created a hole for Peter to escape, not for Peter to escape but for him to push Peter into an escape.

'ARRRGHRGHAA why did I let him get away!'

Hook wanted to rip his heir out from frustration. Then a comforting thought came to him that he wasn't such a low life as to attack a sleeping boy. That would be more dirty attack than shooting someone in the back while before that you showed him the white flag or something.

That comforting thought was just that, a comforting thought. It was a good excuse but an excuse none the less, the reality was that Hook simply enjoyed the feeling of grinding flesh against him and somewhere deep down he hoped that under some bizarre circumstances it would happen again. But rather than admitting that, he preferred to go with the excuses.

Peter was finished with his shower and was happily marching through the forest when he saw foot prints on the softer soil. They were evidently from boots, big boots, big man boots what only meant that pirates are or were on his island. Then he remembered the time when Hook watched the whole show of him under the waterfall, making him flush pink again.

Peter composed himself and though 'So what Hook saw me naked no big deal I saw him too so were quit' he also told himself that Hook had no clue what was happening and that he needed to put up traps for the pirates to teach them a lesson.

The sun was hovering over the horizon awaiting the moment for it to disappear and make way for the moon, when Peter was finally finished with his traps. They weren't lethal or anything they were just to annoy the pirates and hold them back for a while if they got trapped.

While thinking about the pirates he remembered that he never went and asked Hook what was wrong with him. He completely forgot about it after the dream.

'now that I think about it, this weird thing have been happening more often, I really should go ask what's wrong with me…..but how can I ask him something that I don't know what it is? Oh well I'll just come up with something when I'm there'

With that Peter, without knowing it, was walking a path that he had walked before, but now without shaking with fear but walking with determination to find out what was happening to him.

* * *

><p>Hey well this chapter wasn't planed but it happened none the less and even if it's has a bit of a slow pace(if you know what I mean) I somehow like it. And I wanted to explain what was happening to Hook …I think..I did that..right?….<p>

Well that will be all

Thank you for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8

Peter was walking determinately, certain to find out what was freaking happening to his body. He still didn't know how he will ask Hook but that didn't let him stop, he would think of something when he got there. And before you know it he was there flying up to the ship, next to the window and straight through it. He was standing there in the middle of the room looking at Hook and still he couldn't think of anything, an idea popped into his head 'maybe I should have thought about what I wanted to say'

Hook was studying the map of the island when out of nowhere Pan was standing there in his room looking at him. Hook himself would have started a fight the moment he laid eyes on the flying brat, but since that 'thing' happened he wasn't really himself. He couldn't recall how long they were standing there looking at each other. Hook looked Pan over and it seemed like the boy wanted to do something, actually more like say something but couldn't get his mined to decide to finally do it and spit out what he wanted to say or give up on the idea. Like said Hook didn't know how long they were standing there but he had enough of it "What do you want?"

The voice brought Peter out of his thoughts of how starting a conversation, his mined yelled 'YOU' but luckily his mouth said "Can I ask you something?"

Hook was evidently surprised about the answer he got which wasn't an answer but a question so he nodded for the boy to ask away, what he wanted to know.

Peter "Well..I was wondering… It's just theoretical and not really important just something I was wondering well you know since you're and adult and all and it seems I'm becoming something like an adult and well is there any chance that when you grow up that you can get a disease that you can't get as a kid?"

Hook raised an eyebrow at the stammering of the boy and even if he said that its theoretical it was obvious that something was happening to the boy that didn't happen before. The boy was blushing looking at his feet that were shuffling and shifting his weight from one foot to the other and not knowing what to do with himself. Hook once again though how this was a perfect moment to kill him, the boy wasn't paying any attention on his surroundings. Hook could just strike with his hook and the boy wouldn't even see it coming. But like the last time he rather let the opportunity slip for another time so he could investigate what this is all about. "Well, there are things that can happen to an adult but do you have any specific symptoms in mind?"

'So there is a chance I'm sick with something' Peter was relieved that maybe there was a cure for him and with his luck and the good mood Hook seemed to be in he could actually find out what was wrong and how to heal it. "Well I don't know..umm well let's just say that like there is a weird feeling in your belly that then becomes tingly your body gets hot and the tingling in your belly it spreads and it goes between your legs and it's not itchy but you have to rub it"

Hook at first thought that the little brat simply caught a cooled or a stomachache but when the description continued about where the tingling spread he knew where this was going. "Hmm.. well let me guess if you rub it there's an overwhelming feeling, your body gets even hotter, you sweat and you have to continue rubbing until there is an explosion of good feelings and a white substance comes out and when all this happens the tingling goes away and everything is batter until a few days pass and it starts all over again?"

Peter nodded dumbly at how accurate Hood described it and he was relieved that Hook seemed to know what was wrong and judging by the smile on his face he knew how to heal it.

Hook "Sorry lad but there is no medicine for that, you'll just have to get use to it, your body is becoming sexually active and there is no avoiding it since your body decided to become a body of a teenager you can just hope you will grove out of it quickly."

Peter "But, but ….is there nothing I can do to not be sexulally(1), and how can adults live with a sickness there whole life and and ..and what if I don't grow out of it quickly enough will I die? "

Hook was slightly unpleasant, as it seemed he will have to have _the talk _with a teenager that wasn't even his child. "Look, there is nothing life threatening about this and it's not even a disease; it is completely natural your body is ready and capable to make a baby with a girl if you wanted to. That's why your penis swells up and becomes hard so you can stick it in a girl and have sex. What I meant about you growing out of it, is because teenagers have this need for sex 24 hours a day and can't think about anything else, while and adult can resist the temptation."

That did help bring light into the situation but Peter wasn't completely out of the dark "So boys and girls are different? But can't 2 boys have sex as well and if I touch myself or don't touch myself I won't die?"

"Of cores if they weren't what would be the point of separating them into categories. You know you have a penis that grows hard when you get sexually excited well girls don't have that part there is a vagina that gets wet and there is a hole where your penis can go in and when you move it in and out it fells amazing and that is called sex. Technically 2 boys can have sex but its different then with a girl plus they would never admit that in public, society doesn't really approve of it(2). And no, you won't die in any of those situations you'll just want to have sex all the time or touch yourself or in some situation rub yourself at anything human. If you want to know sex is otherwise also called fucking shagging buggering and who know what else and by the way your penis can also be called a cock or dick. So are we finished with this sex education?"

Peter was just staring at hook with wide eyes and throughout the speech his face became redder and redder. Well now he knew what a man and a woman do after hugging and that 2 boys can have sex but what frightened him was the betrayal of his body. His body wanted Hook his enemy, he wanted to have sex with Hook and by the sound of it that amazing dream he had wasn't a dream at all. That amazing feeling of rubbing himself against a soft firm body with a responding hardness was actually Hook and his hard _cock!_

If possible Peters face became ever redder with that though and suddenly he felt a weird felling like something dirty but not 'ewww throw that away dirty', but 'I shouldn't do that but I still want to do that dirty'. The only problem was Hook definitely didn't feel that way.  
>(at least in Peters mined, but we know the truth :P)<p>

* * *

><p>1)That was intentionally spelled wrong as in Peter first time hearing it and saying it wrong all the other spelling errors are... well spelling errors that I overlooked<p>

2)I support gays and everyone that truly loves, if I wouldn't I doubt I would be writing this but I was thinking since this is like a while back society probably wasn't so open to this things well in some part of the world they still aren't….. Douche bags

Well that would be all for this chapter and what a brilliant chapter it was, I just can't wait to have children and explain to them how sex works "The boy sticks it in and moves" Yep those will be the moments for the photo album. XD


	9. Chapter 9

So here he was, standing in the middle of Hooks cabin, thousand and one thing rushing through his mind. Now he knew what was happening and half of his questions and confusions were answered but he needed to think about it calmly. But how can you think about it calmly when the cause of your confusions and arousal is standing in front of you? Peter needed to get to some place where he could be alone and think, and maybe get rid of his stirring half hardness.

"Well..umm yeah ugh thanks for the answers bye" he ran to the window and flew out of it trying to get away as fast as possible.

But this time Hook wouldn't let him get away as easily so he ran after. He pushed himself to paddle his boat and then run as fast as he possibly could. He may have fallen behind because of not being able to fly over the water but Peter was carless and never checked if Hook was fallowing him. So when Peter landed at the shore and made his way by foot with a slow walk, Hook could catch up with running.

Hook was only meters away form Peter so he called out "you think you can run away from me just like that, I will defeat you, you little.."

Peter turned around to tell him he wasn't up for fighting and he could bugger off when Hook made a step and that step going right into Peter's trap he put up before. Before he knew what was happening Hook was hanging upside down from a tree his legs strapped together.

"HA you stupid old pirate you went right into my trap!"

"I fined it hared to believe you planed all of this beforehand. If you did, what have you planed to do to me than" He might have tried to talked as if he was carefree but it showed that he was annoyed.

"Like I will tell you about my plane" Peter tried to buy time to think of something that could be his brilliant plan so he bound Hooks hands behind his back and let him fall from the tree.

Hook was leaning against the tree trunk hands behind his back unable to move, giving Peter an evil look showing he was displeased of the situation. Peter Looked him over not knowing what to do next but the slight arousal mad itself known and a whisper in his head 'now's the chance! You could look what's he hiding underneath those clothes, he can't move can't escape this is your only chance'

Peter shakily moved closer and dropped on to his knees in-between Hooks legs, shaky hands moving towards Hooks trousers.

"What do you think your doing" but Peter didn't hear anything Hook said. He could only hear the pounding of his heart in his ears, completely overcome with his task. Fumbling with the fabric he finally undid it pushing it halfway down the thighs. Now the only thing separating him was the underwear. He had seen it so many times but never more he was always so close and yet so far, but now, now there was nothing to stop him he will finally see it.

Peter hooked his fingers at the rim of the fabric and slowly dragged it down to join the pants. There it was in front of him Hooks penis lying there thick long and bigger than his. Peter always wanted to see it even though he knew it was technically the same as his, but in so many ways it wasn't. He only wanted to see it but now that it was so nicely presented in front of him he just itched to touch it.

Yes it was Hook and yes he was his mortal enemy and he would see and feel him touching but Peter couldn't make himself care. It was now or never and so he did. The flesh was heavy in his hand and when he closed his fingers around it, it was defiantly thicker than his member. He moved his hand, rubbing it slowly up and down gently, he wasn't afraid of hurting Hook it was more the angst of doing something wrong. Up and down up and down it was memorizing, it wasn't bringing Peter any bodily satisfaction but it felt so good and right holding the flesh in his hands making it bigger. Only now did he notice that throughout his experimenting the object of his attention was steadily becoming bigger and bigger, now standing proudly leaking pre-cum. Peter swallowed his saliva. He couldn't take his eyes of it, it looked even more beautiful and delicious than before.

One time while masturbating Peter out of curiosity tried the white substance that came out of him and now looking at Hook he wanted to see if his tasted the same salty was. Hooks eyes widened when he saw Peter leaning forward and then snapped shut at the sensation of a tongue licking him. Peter licked the head gathering up the salty pre-cum, deciding that it tasted slightly different something like significantly Hook. He tasted it but didn't want to stop he licked the shaft up and down around the base around the head but then Hook bucked and the head went into Peters mouth. Peter was slightly surprised but liked the feeling so he continued to lick the head like a lollypop. Out of curiosity he took a bit more into his mouth then just the head and a bit more and a bit more until he could feel it touching the back of his throat. He took it out licked it again but the feeling of having a full mouth was just much batter and the friction when it went in and out was just great.

While Peter was tasting Hook he was oblivious of Hook trying to cut through the rope with his hook. Peter didn't notice, being to absorbed with the task at mouth, that Hook managed to cut the rope, but he did manage to notice when a hand started rubbing him through his shorts.

It was way better when someone else's hand is rubbing you and it was amazing when that hand manages to go under your shorts and gets skin contact. Peter's ass was sticking into the air and small thrusts of his hips were visible. Hook continued to rub him, what surprised Peter was when the hook ripped up the backside of his pants but didn't hurt him, so he let it be and continued to take a mouth full of Hook.

A disappointed noise was produced around the cock in Peter's mouth when the marvelous hand stopped rubbing but soon forgot about it when the same hand started rubbing his entrance. Something wet was rubbed onto his puckered hole, probably the pre-cum of his penis and then the finger entered him. Peter stopped all movement and a shudder went through his body but not a bad one. It was weird unusual feeling but exciting at the same time.

"Sit on my lap"

Peter looked a bit weary but didn't complain. Positioning one leg on either side of Hooks waist he sat on his tights. Hook put his arm around Peter's waist and pulled him closer so there members rubbed against each other making Peter release a guttural moan.

"Repeat what I show you" with that Hook took both there members into his hand and started rubbing them, pretty soon Peters hand joined in.

Hook smeared more pre-cum on his fingers and let the boy continue his task while he played with the backside.

Peter could feel a finger enter him but didn't stop he continued to pump and when a second finger joined it was bliss. It was an amazing feeling being filled and rubbed and the body against his. He bucked forward to make more friction and then showed backwards to impale himself more, it was driving him insane, grunts, moans incoherent words were flying out of his mouth. The pace was becoming faster and the thrusts needier, be bucked and showed and squeezed his hand and they were nearing completion. Hook bucked upwards Peter did as well, grinding there manhood's together both came making a mess between them but ignored it only managing to collapse to the floor.

P "Don't think just because of this I won't fight and defeat you"

H "I wouldn't dream of it"

But they both knew that things won't be the same and the fret sounded even more half baked than before.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun shining on his face brought him to consciousness only a few more moments and the realisation hit him, a few more moments and regret washed over him. Yes what they did was blissful in that moment of heat but he couldn't forgive himself what he did to him. It may not have been forced but still somewhere in the back of his mined his conscience didn't leave him at peace.

It was a cowardly thing to do and act of a teenager, but they could then both pretend it never happened. So Hook quietly as he could snuck away feeling slightly guilty for leaving Peter there alone, convinced himself it was for the best. Looking one last time over his shoulder to the slumbering form on the ground, he turned and disappeared through the bushes.

Hook paced back and forth not knowing what to do with himself if only he knew what Peter was thinking, if only he knew what his reaction was when he saw Hook wasn't there, if only he knew what Peters reaction was when he remembers, if only he knew what Peter was planning to do now.

*I shouldn't have let it happen I shouldn't have been so weak in mind to succumb to such a need in flesh. It was him who started it all but he is just a teenager he doesn't know better, I should have been the responsible one I should have stopped it, AGRHHH NO, NO! It was his own fault he tempted me and he got what he deserved. He can accuse me as much as he want it's his own fault!...If only I knew what he'll do next, if his smart he will let it be, forgetting it ever happened, maybe even once again think it was only a dream. I will lose my mind before the day is over*. With that he slumped down on his chair.

The sun rays that woke him were from the sun that was only starting to crawl over the horizon. His crew was still asleep, even the lookout, which was actually good for Hook making him slip back without anyone noticing. The bad thing was the day hasn't even started yet leaving him way too much day time to think about everything and who knows how many days it will take Peter to show him his decision on the 'situation' reliving him of the burden of being in the constant 'what now'. He tried to waist a few hours with sleeping but it only resulted with him tossing and turning on his bed. He heard his men walking around Smee poked his head through the door only saying "Captain?"

Hook ungracefully struggled with the covers accomplishing to get his head free "I'm not feeling well, make sure everything is in order" making a gesture with his hand dismissing Smee.

Hook didn't know what would be better if Peter decided fast or took his time, but what if he decides to never show his face in front of him again, how would he know. What if he would be trapped forever wondering what will happen next, or maybe finally thinking Peter gave up just to have a sneak attack launched at him…

What Hood definitely didn't think of was Peter attacking the same day and managing to keep everyone on their toes for hours, completely exhausting them.

* * *

><p>Hey.<p>

I know it's a short and boring chapter I just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead and am hoping to finish this as soon as possible probably another chapter or 2. Thank you for your patience :D


	11. Chapter 11

Unknowing to Hook Peter was just as awake when he made his decision to leave and pretend nothing happened. Peter just as him didn't know what to do haw to act or what to say. He decided to wait and see what the captain would do, but his decision to run didn't help anything.

Luckily Peter hears the faint whisper "What have I done,…. I shouldn't have.."

So the Captain felt guilty didn't he. Peter may have been naïve, a child but now he was a teenager he may not yet be as smart as an adult, but he did know some things one of them is how to handle Hook.

So Hook wanted to pretend that nothing happened, fine with Peter, he will let James have this mercy, but that didn't mean that it will end with that.

Peter got a few good hours of sleep, ate and then stormed the pirate ship.

Canon ball were flying, swords were clashing, knives were thrown, insults exchanged. For anyone it would have been fatal one against a bunch of pirates not to mention Hook himself but Peter had a plan and was doing this with a purpose. Just thinking about what he had planned made him lighter on his feet and more determinant to drag this out and give the pirates a battle of a lifetime.

The sun was giving the last rays of light when the battle was finally over. The Pirates were existed and defeated, Peter disappearing up into the clouds. The crew made its way under the deck surely going for the rum. Hook made his way into his cabin locking the door not wanting to get disturbed after such a draining fight he just wanting to be left alone to lick his wounds and sleep for days.

He threw his hat not caring where it landed, slipping his jacked off his shoulders letting it fall and pool around his legs. He sat down on his chare tugging down his boots one by one, slowly undoing the buttons on his white shirt inspecting the wounds that were surprisingly shallow, merely scratches.

Dislodging the shirt he stood up pulling off his pants.

He was taken completely by surprise, never expecting to hear "You think you took advantage of me but I have to disappoint you, I have watched this before"

There was no point in hiding his surprise, jerkily he turn around to see Peter standing there leaning on the window like he belonged there.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hook was confused, wasn't the battle supposed to mean that they won't think about what happened even les talk about it.

"OH yes you do. You may have though to get the easy way out with ignoring…what we did" a slight blush indicated that Peter wasn't so composed and indifferent as he wanted to seem "but the fight was just to tire you out enough so you won't fight me now"

"Why did you have to decide to use your adult brain to start using plans now!?" at the end of the sentence he sighted in exhaustion of the day and situation he was in now.

"Well it is your own entire fault"

Hook looked at him with a raised eyebrow "O do tell how I'm at fault for this"

"You're the one who undressed and brought all this weird things into my head"

Hook narrowed his eyes "we seem to recall the events of yesterday quit differently"

Peter stuck his chin up proudly "Well that's what I came here to tell you. I heard you leave feeling guilty, well you shouldn't I watched you undress before.… Well …that did...make this weird thing start in me.."

Hook made a oh and hmm sound and then went quiet when all the words and events went through his head. He did see Peter moving towards him but was too occupied with letting the film roll in his head from all the days and weeks ago when he first saw Peter in his changed body.

Peter laid his hands on Hooks shoulders and lightly guided him through a door towards the bed. Hook only noticed what was going on when Peter started to make himself comfortable on his lap. *when did I even sit down?*

Peter took Hooks hand slowly, like trying to persuade him, he guided it to his crouch "Please, just… I could do the same thing like the time we fought."

Oh yes Hook remembered that time he rutted against him "Well if you just want to rub against each other you could try something out" caressing the flash under his hands making Peter more interested in the idea "well I have to admit the idea is more for my gain than your"

"I don't care, I want to try it"

"to be young again, oh so eager so explore. Then you might want to undress"

Peter did that, slightly fumbling from trying to lose his clothing as fast as possible. Seeing that Hook did not do the same, being preoccupied with rummaging through his drawer, Peter took the task upon himself and started pulling down the last garment on Hook.

Hook seems to find a container with hand cream and decided that it will do. "Lay on your side with the back to me"

Peter thought that he will hesitate but didn't and just laid himself on his left side, Hook had chances like this before but didn't take them to kill him. Neither did he now.

A few Seconds and Peter could feel Hooks hand rubbing against his thighs spreading the content of the container on his skin making it slick. The hand misleadingly wondering closer to the part Peter wanted it to touch but stopped short, going away to rub against his other thigh.

Hook moulded against Peters back with his chest his hot shaft lying against Peter's plump ass. Hook reached down and guided his member to slip between Peters thighs. With a slow pace he rhythmically started thrusting against Peter. Hook might have said that this was for his own gain but the hard flesh rubbing against Peters balls was doing quite good things to him as well, he didn't even want to think about the weird sensation he felt when a few times Hook rubbed against his entrance with his member. Hooks goatee tickled Peters back when Hook lean his head down on his shoulder, an arm pulling Peter closer if possible, than rubbing his side making its way down between his legs finally taking holed of Peters waiting flesh. A wonton moan got past Peters lips when the pumping of that wonderful hand increased in speed, he could feel Hook lousing his rhythm and sinking his teeth into the shoulder that before had occupied a sweaty forehead. Peter couldn't hole in the sounds he was producing, getting completely lost in the sliding, pumping, thrusting they were doing. They both knew they were reaching the high point, Hook licked the wound he made then bit down on the neck squeezing his hand a bit harder, Peter losing it came with a shout squeezing his tights tighter together making Hook buck a few more times before coming as well.

They lay there in a sticky sweaty mess panting hard not caring to move or to clean themselves. Peter with the last strength he had said "I will sleep for a bit if you don't mind"

Hook made a throaty sound that probably was meant to indicate that he was too tired to think if he minded or not.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? (ˆ_ˆ)<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Hook awoke comfortable well rested and to an empty bed. He should have felt abandoned maybe betrayed, guilty of what they did but there was no trace of that. He felt content and somehow peaceful. Well the on sloth of thoughts was probably coming but for now he will let it be. It may feel like Peter was a child mere months ago, technically that was true, but who know for how many years they were already trapped in this on-going battle. Not to mention that Peter proved that he is capable of adult thought and actions, probably more than some of his crew members.

Hook stood up from his bed blissfully blank mind, found a fresh pair of underwear, Smee might be close to him but James really didn't need and image of his naked butt walking around, branded into Smee's brains.

Hook made his way to the cabinet containing drinks when he noticed a note that was definitely not written in his handwriting.

"_Don't think you get to be rid of me this easy. I will show myself again"_

James couldn't decide if this was meant as a fret or a promise. With Peter, who knows? He took a few moments to wonder how Peter even learned to write, but decided to chalk it up to probably Wendy teaching him and then forget about it, not before putting the note into a safe hiding place so no one could stumble upon it by accident.

The day went by without an incident, but that didn't make Hook uneasy there were times when Peter didn't show himself for weeks. The only nagging thing about that was that when Peter didn't show himself was when he got completely occupied with something. Hook really didn't want to be bitter, but he couldn't help himself and be a bit disappointed that he might have been replaced in less than a day and his pride would never let him describe the feeling as being used.

He shook his head to get rid of the silly thoughts; he wasn't some stupid pinning desperate girl.

He used the last of the days light to read one of his many books. He might have or might have not nodded off with the book in hand, he might have only blinked but the next time he opened his eyes it was dark. Somehow he was a bit disappointed that there was no Peter smiling at him for getting him by surprise with his guard down.

Hook lit a few candles and lazily started to prepare for bed. The day and night went by boringly uneventful.

By the third time he repeated the reading and lazily getting ready for bed he was slightly getting worried. Peter could handle crocodile's, Indians, pirates but that didn't mean that nothing could happen to him. Even the crew started to act uneasy, James didn't know if it was because they were getting anxious of what was Peter up to or because they felt something was worrying him.

The next morning James was longing for the well-rested sleep he had those few days ago, not to mention how annoying a peaceful couple of days can be.

James sent the men on a pointless expedition just to make them do something and pretend that everything was normal. He was just putting away a thick book of maps when he heard the windows open. When he turned around like expected Peter was standing there what he didn't think was that he would see a downcast look the head slightly bowed and no smiles in sight, not even a hint of a smirk.

There was definitely something wrong James felt his stomach drop, what if Peter was regretting what if…

His train of thoughts was stopped when Peters head slightly lifted and his hands twitch like he wanted to grab Hook but he was too far away and Peter didn't really know if the distance was physical or in their behaviour limits.

James took a hesitant step closer consequently getting the full attention of Peter. Now looking properly at the boy's face there was a flush on his cheeks red rimmed eyes and a deep sadness in those blue depths.

Peter hesitantly stepped closer shakily brought up his hand looking into Hooks eyes before averting his eyes leaning forward burying his face in Hooks chest hands holding onto James back like the boy's life depended on it. There were slight tremors shaking Peter's whole body and every so often a sniff would be heard. James let his hands run up and down the boy's back not knowing what else to do but offer his body heat as a comfort for whatever Peter was going through.

They didn't know for how long they were standing there embraced and in complete silence. Peter lifted his head looking up feeling exhausted but better with a blank mind. James without a word guided them both to his room resuming the embrace on the bed.

James didn't know what to do if he should say something or be quiet but the silence was starting to get to him. He almost missed it when peters spoke, almost.

"Wendy's dead"

James took an unplanned sharp intake of air.

"and so are most of the lost boys"

A bit of his heart broke for the boy. Well yes the lost boys were annoying flying brats but they were all that Peter had and Hook knew what it felt to lose something to the claws of forever that is death.

"How do you know that" he continued to pet the boys hear brushing the blond curls for comfort.  
>Peter took a deep breath slowly exhaled before speaking, "I had this wears feeling and it was pulling to go to the window to maybe take a look of another change that accrued.<br>You know I didn't feel sad like the last time I went there, there was always something new happening to everyone I was the only one that stayed frozen in time.  
>But not this time, this time something was happening to me something completely new, so I was looking forward to seeing what Wendy was up to now, maybe she got a new grandchild or one of her children was getting married, but that wasn't it.<br>There was no one there but then I noticed that the living room downstairs was full with people in black.  
>They were mourning. Wendy Died….I never looked up on the lost boys, didn't want to disturb their new life they choose...but now that I did I couldn't find them. I looked and looked, a few moved somewhere but I don't know who, they changed their names. I visited Wendy's grave, I noticed a couple of other graves that had the same inscription '<em>I will never grow up'"<em>

Peter took long pauses his eyes shifting. James never interrupted the silence he knew Peter must be reliving the memorise while recalling them for James. He was sad when he thought what Peter must have had been going through all of this in those few days; while he was peacefully wasting time reading pointless books.

"So many years have passed James. Soon there will be no more lost boys, but jet nothing has changed, if I hadn't visited that window so many times I would still be a short oblivious boy"

Hook ran his hand over Peters shoulder and down his arm "do you regret growing up"

Peter looked unseeing towards the wall a hint of a smile on his lips the first since he got here "No. You know I've seen so many things in only a few days, everything changes my friends left me, to me an incomprehensible amount of time has past, but I wouldn't have known any of that if I hadn't changed. It sounds bad but I don't regret it, if I hadn't grown up I wouldn't know this sadness but I also wouldn't be able to see the good things. Everything changed but we didn't, we are in it together aren't we?"

Hook offered a small smile and the same words Peter once used "Don't think just because of this I won't fight and defeat you"

To hearing that an open bright smile creped onto Peters face, shining like the sun that was rising on the horizon.

* * *

><p>OMG when I was writing this I got so invested that when I wrote the line that Peter saw on Wendy's gravestone I almost made myself cry.<p>

And sorry it took me so long to write this I hope you're not angry and that the update brought a bit happiness before I ripped it away with all this death.


	13. Chapter 13

They stayed it the embrace, comforting each other for all the time that passed without them knowing. Only taking notice of it now, now that something that was once in their lives never will be again. The night had seemed to intensify the feeling of los and being lost in this unending despair.

With the brightness of the new day the dark thoughts seem to dispel. The burden of the past was still there but it seemed lighter, the events were still there freshly branded into their minds but they knew there was no stopping it. They were in this unending reality where they don't know time and the only recondition it got was when it took people away that couldn't avoid it. They were trapped but it also was their reality, their burden and everything they knew but they were in it together.

Peter wiped away the remaining tears, putting away the thoughts knowing there will be a time where he will fall prey to them again but now was not the time anymore. He tightened the hug for a few seconds before braking away looking up at Hook with new hope in his eyes.

"The day is young, I have to go and make plans how to attack you lot and annoy the hell out of the captain of this ship"

Hook smiled "you do that" not thinking that Peter would actually do that.

Peter saluted him before pretending to fall out the window back first, flying away right before hitting the water.

With all the events Hook didn't really know what to do with himself so he opted to clear his mined with playing the piano.(1) He didn't think Peter was series with his parting words, but Hook should have known better. The first cannon blast startled him making him hit the keys hard. He was half way across the room when Smee came barging in flustered telling him out of breath that Peter has showed up.

Hook was out on the deck faster than ever looking at all the fruitless attempts of his man to take down Pan. Peter was flying around laughing making the man angrier with every shot they missed. Hook could also take noticed that every so often there would be explosions going off at random locations on the ship.  
>'So he really did make a plan before attacking'<p>

He was brought out of his thought by Peters words "what The captain to high and mighty to get his hands dirty"

Hook jelled "Oh I'll show you dirty" before launching an attack.

The fight lasted for a few hours but it started late in the day so it was already dark when it ended. The crew decided they deserved rum for all the trouble they went through and drank themselves unconscious. Hook stayed but retired to his room after a few drinks.

He sat at his table for some time subconsciously hoping that maybe Peter would show up that maybe they had escaped the on-going routine, they were in, but the night stretched and Peter didn't show.

The next day with its un-eventfulness confirmed that they were once again in the same cycle they were before. One day a fight, then one day of brooding in the defeat the next day maybe strategizing how to take down Pan or Peter attacking again. At least Hook can look forward to a better game plan form Peter.

Well Hook spent the day brooding in the defeat and recognition that nothing has changed. The flam of the candle on his table swayed, but Hook knew he didn't have windows open so he knew what that meant and the voice only confirmed it.

"So are you ready to show me how dirty you can get captain?"

Hook was slightly surprised with the dirty talking; didn't the brat not know about sex a few weeks ago, not to mention that he wanted to forget about everything?

"Haven't you decided to take things back to the way they were before?"

Peter's poster swayed a bit "what makes you think that"

"Well you obviously, didn't your stunt and words mean to forget everything and go back to what we are good at. Hunting each other and starting fights?"

Peter looked at him for an eternity "No"

Hooks eyebrows raised "No?"

"Well no, I don't want to go back to only fighting you and I hope I'm not wrong when I'm guessing you don't either, but we can't confuse your monkey henchmen with stopping to fight altogether"

"You really are smarter than I give you credit fore"

"So now that we have that cleared can we go to the other part of our new tradition I hope" Peter slid his hand around Hooks neck looking deep into Hooks eyes practically see the wheels turning while Hook processed the new information.

Hook wasn't intrigued with the proposition he was already neck deep in it. "You make yourself sound so alluring but do you even know what you are offering"

A smile played on Peters lips "No but I have you to teach me everything"

"You do comprehend that what you are saying, what you are suggesting is something people usually do with someone special to them. That little fumbling around was nice and light warming up game but do you really want to do the actual performance with me?"

"Don't worry haven't you noticed I'm not a child anymore, pulse no one knows me as good as you and I don't know anyone more than I know you. Who else would there be? Don't say you got me all hot and bother just to weasel out now?"

"You really did made up your mind about this"

Peter looked coy for a moment "I just think we could enhance our routine a bit"

Hooks voice dropped to a vesper "So do I." A few moments passed in the embrace Hook looking at Peter deep in thought before he spoke again "Even though we did all those things already I still think the most intimate didn't happen. Call me crazy but I think a kiss is much more personal intimate and not sharable with everyone"

Peter looked at him confused "a kiss?"

"I know you think you know what it is but you got the words confused" Hook leaned closer in whispering "I will kiss you now"

Peter could only response with a sound of 'mmh' waiting what will happen next. Hook leaned even closer his nose touching Peter's cheek his breath warm against Peters skin, their eyes half hooded in the anticipation. Soft touch a brush of lips on soft lips the first contact; nothing rushed slow delicate, perfect. It ended as fast as it began Peter was completely consumed with it after a few moments his eyes slightly opened , he couldn't describe how wonderful his lips were feeling, if they weren't standing so close he would probably brush his fingers over his lips just to see if he could touch the wonderful feeling. Looking into Hooks eyes he needed to communicate he wanted this again because he was certain words would fail him.

Hook must have understood or maybe he just couldn't control himself, Peter didn't car as long as he got what he wanted. Hook brushed his lips over peters but didn't stop there the force became stronger their lips moved against each other Hooks goatee tingling Peter while their embrace became hotter their lips more frantic. Hook taking Peter lover lip into his mouth and gently nibbling on it, achieving a gasp from Peter. When Hooks tongue invaded Peter's mouth it was completely new unbelievable experience nothing could compared to it. Peter didn't know what he was doing but it felt so right he couldn't stop, trying to do everything at once breath pull Hook closer move his tongue smash his lips tighter to Hooks, the experience was just to overwhelming.

A whimper escaped Peters mouth when Hook pulled away, making a gap between their lips which was just unforgivable to Peter.

"Slow down, don't rush, take your time and enjoy"

Peter nodded his head "got slightly carried away"

Planting a kiss to Peters nose "That's completely understandable"

* * *

><p>1)I don't know what it's called that Hook played in the movie so it's a piano in here, sorry for not sticking with the facts, but this sorry is already so off the track I don't think it matters.<p>

Hey!

Well I really need to finish this because I don't know what I'm writing anymore. Sorry for the weird confusing WTF chapter. I don't even know how it came to be, I opened the Word file to write a hot chapter and end the story and then I got lost along the way and then this happened. I'm so sorry for being such a bad author, I'm getting the feeling I'm letting you all down. Pleas bear with me I'm trying my best to write a hot scene for the ending but it's just not happening and every time I try something like this comes out (T_T)


	14. Chapter 14

The Captain and Peter decided to enhance their routing, but got completely engulfed in the now addition. For the past week their days contained hot make out sessions in the night, sleeping through half the day, eating and then waiting for the night so Peter could sneak on the ship for another clash of the lips.

Legs outstretch and crossed at the ankles, back on the pillow prepped against the headboard of the large bed, Hook tried to pass the time by reading a book. He knew the waiting was over when he felt the bed dip but decided to pretend he didn't notice. It was becoming hard to ignore the new addition to the bed, when Peter crawled over the outstretched legs gliding his body against Hooks until he was covering as much as possible while being propped on his arms looking at Hook.

Hook removed his eyes from the book looking at Peter "Is it that late already"

Peter offered a smile "why don't you slide down a bit"

Hook raised an eyebrow but did as requested; sliding down until he was flat against the mattress with his head on the pillow that a moment ago occupied his back. Peter lowered himself onto Hooks chest listening to the mans steady heartbeat. They were lying in silence, Hook playing with the soft locks on Peters head wondering if he would ever get bored of this feeling of comfort. Hook shifted his faraway look down at the face that now moved to look up at him. Peter shyly bit his lower lip a soft blush covering his cheeks as he looked up at Hook.

The man knew what that look meant "you will have to come and get it"

Peter shifts up and plants a firm kiss to Hooks lips, cupping the man's face in his hands he moves slightly away to look into Hooks eyes, liking the way Hook was looking at him he moved to give him a eskimo kiss before the real kissing began.

Hook in-between the hot invasion in his mouth and fighting back sucking on the hot lips of his opponent, slide back to a more siting position. Peter was completely invested going with the instincts wishing for more contact, pressing himself to the worm body while his lips felt like they were being bruised. They must have been at it for hours or maybe moments neither of them could tell, too absorbed with each other. Peters body on its own started a slow rhythm of gliding against Hook, making an even deeper craving for contact. Peter had to break the kiss leaning his forehead against Hooks, eyes closed, panting hard as he continued to route harder.

Hook wasn't in any better shape, laboured breathing, eyes closed hardly containing himself from digging his nailed into Peters hips where he was holding on to him. The friction was too much to handle making his hips buck bringing an eager moan out of Peter.

Somewhere while making out Hook lost his shirt and now they were working on getting rid of all the unnecessary clothing. In a swift move Peter was on his back with Hook towering above him, not long ago Peter would have been terrified of a position like this but now his insides were doing flips in anticipation.

Hook lost little time getting rid of Peters clothing taking in the perfect sight in front of him. Peter was breathing heavy, swallowing with his eyes the naked form of Hook kneeling on the bed. The men unwound his hook and let it hit the ground next to the bed with a soft thud.

The removing of the hook as to not hurt him had a deeper meaning to Peter than he wanted to admit to himself. His stomach was in knots for more than Hook showing suck care, but Peter knew what the little jar meant. They talked about it before but Peter couldn't believe it was finally happening. Peter let his head fall back and took a deep breath as he felt Hooks hand slide over his thigh to open his legs.

You could hear the smile as Hook spoke "you have to breathe, unless you want to pass out"

Peter stole a quick glance at the soft expression on his partners face. It made him feel more at ease, knowing Hook had everything under control, making his breath steady. The first penetrating finger disrupted the rhythmical breathing for a second because of the sensation of finally feeling it again. He knew he could handle it, the feeling was amazing when they did this in the forest with only pre-come for lubrication, so now with actually with the right stuff nothing could go wrong. Peter couldn't remember how many fingers Hook used in the forest but now with four, at first it felt a slightly uncomfortable but not too long before Peter was shuffling with pleasure. He was completely on edge but Hook removed his finger and the time it took him to lubricate his length Peter cam a bit down from the high.

Peter didn't want to say but just the feeling, of Hook lying in-between his legs, was amazing. Peter felt the pressure at his entrance, trying to remember how to relax. Hook kissed Peters neck before his back made a bow and half his length penetrated Peter, making the blond gasp in surprise. Rest of the way Hook slid in in a slow pace distracting Peter with kisses.

Hook hold himself up on his elbows "are you in pane?"

Peters breathing was shallow "No, no I just fill the stretch, …and how full I am.. God Hook I think I might explode"

With that confirmation Hook started the slow sliding out, when only the tip was left he began to enter again. The Pace was killing him but he told himself he had to hold back since peter wasn't use to it, but soon the pace wasn't enough for neither of them. Peter bit the flesh between Hooks neck and shoulder moaning "more".

Hook picked up the pace, soon his hips were slamming against his partner in a ruthless pace, the moans and screams only fuelling him on even more. Peters nails were digging into Hooks back giving him sloppy kisses every so often, hardly holding on to his sanity.

The fast pace was abandoned replaced with hard deep thrust. The thin line of hear from Hooks bellybutton down was rubbing against Peters length, the thrust hitting just the right spot making Peter see stars and that was just too much. With a loud moan Peter spilled all over himself. The spasms of Peters release were milking Hooks cock until he was sure he emptied every last drop into the willing flesh underneath him.

Hook still breathing hard rolled onto his side so he wouldn't crush the smaller form. He was barely getting his breath back when his embrace was full of a smiling sated Peter Pan.


End file.
